


Adjustments

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodyswap, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor and Amy swap minds, what does it mean for her relationship with Rory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)
> 
> This story features sex between a wife and husband (Amy and Rory) while the former is in a male body (the Doctor's). All parties have consented to the arrangement.

Rory woke up to an odd sound. It took him a second to realize that it was coming from the TARDIS control room; it was the Doctor screaming. Hopping off the top bunk, he headed for the control room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amy get out of bed and follow after him.

Entering the control room, Rory saw the Doctor standing near the console, staring at his hands. He wasn't screaming any more, but he seemed to be in shock. Rory saw no immediate signs of injury, but there was still something clearly wrong with his Time Lord friend.

"Doctor?" He walked up, tilting his head down to try and meet the Doctor's eyes.

"Rory," said Amy, stepping forward, "Let me talk to... him."

Turning, Rory saw the expression on his wife's face; she had a look of calm determination. Nodding, he stepped out of the way to let Amy address the Doctor.

Amy walked up, taking the Doctor's face in her hands. "Amy... it's all right..."

The Doctor looked up at Amy. "Oh, God..."

Rory shook his head. "Wait... why did you call him Amy?"

Amy--or at least the person who looked like Amy--turned to Rory. "I'm the Doctor, and this"--she... he?--pointed to the Doctor--"is Amy. Our brains have gotten switched..."

"Switched?"

"Yes," said the Doctor, "I'm not sure why is happened, though..."

"You don't know?" said Rory.

"Well-" suddenly there was a knock on the TARDIS door. After a short, awkward pause, the Doctor headed over and opened it. "Can we help you?"

Standing in the doorway was a young man holding a small cube, which he offered to the Doctor. 

"Ah! An infocube! Thanks..."

The boy nodded, then turned and walked off.

"Am I meant to tip... no, I guess not," the Doctor said as he closed the door and headed back to the console. "Good thing, this outfit hasn't got any pockets." He looked at Amy. "Why hasn't your outfit got any pockets?" 

"They're pyjamas."

"Ah." The Doctor grinned. "I once shot a Dalek in my pyjamas. How he got into my pyjamas I'll never know..."

"What's on the cube?" Rory asked.

"Information. It's an information cube, or 'infocube'" The Doctor made little air quotes.

"What _specific_ information, Doctor?"

"Oh! Right..."

The Doctor pressed a button on the side of the cube. A small hologram of a man appeared above the cube.

"Greetings! I'm afraid I have some bad news. The Leprechaun we hired appears to have had some... problems granting people's wishes. Anyone who's been affected by this is asked to come to the City Council building, and we'll see what we can do to fix it. Unfortunately, we realize that we won't be able to fix everyone's problems, and for that we are sorry."

"The... Leprechaun...?"

"But... that's nuts," said Rory. "I mean, that's just a funny thing to amuse tourists, right?"

"I thought so but... let's see" said the Doctor, consulting something on the TARDIS console.

"Even so," said Amy making a face, "It's not like either of us asked him to... switch our bodies, or whatever's happened..."

"Yes," the Doctor agreed. "What did you say...?"

"The only thing I remember saying that could sound like that at all is when I said you were out of your mind."

Rory shrugged. "Maybe the Leprechaun heard that as... something else...?"

"It's not a Leprechaun," the Doctor interjected softly.

"So, what, we ended up running into a leprechaun with tinnitus?"

"Except," the Doctor said a little louder, "it's _not_ a Leprechaun. It's a Tuathan. They're reality warpers; can do all sort of weird and advanced things."

"So, like... magic?"

"There's no such thing as magic, Rory."

"Okay, so... whatever it is, can we go get this fixed, please?"

"Uh... well," said the Doctor, "it might not be that simple, unless there's another Tuathan around."

"Well, let's go find out," said Amy, opening the TARDIS door.

"Wait, Amy's... I mean the Doctor is..." Rory shook his head, then pointed to Amy's body. "Pyjamas," he said.

Amy smiled. "It wouldn't be the first time I've gone on an adventure in my PJ's."

The Doctor smiled. "Me, too, actually..."

Rory laughed. "I suppose asking you to wait for me to go change would be sort of silly, then?"

"Yes," Amy and the Doctor said in unison.

"Okay," said Rory, "that was weird..."

"Right, let's go," said Amy, heading out.

"Yes, all right," said Doctor, making a face.

"What's wrong, Doctor?"

"I feel a little odd being ordered around by... me."

 

They weren't surprised to find a large group in front of them waiting to see if the problems caused by the Tuathan could be fixed. Some left happy, others were told they would have to deal with their problems on their own. They took a number and sat in the lounge. Rory took one of the sandwiches offered, then noticing the look on Amy's (the Doctor's) face, meekly offered it to her. She rolled her eyes and sat down. Some time passed, with them watching the various comings and goings. Amy would occasionally shift around, clearly uncomfortable in The Doctor's body. 

"I can't wait to get this settled." She looked at the Doctor. "How are you handling this so well?"

"I'm a Time Lord," The Doctor replied, looking at "his" long red hair with amusement. "Regeneration; we physically change several times throughout our lives."

Rory looked puzzled. "So you've been... female?"

"Well, no, actually. But I _have_ been Human."

"You regenerated into a Human?" 

"No, it was... it's complicated," said the Doctor. "Still, it's a bit odd, only having one heart..." The Doctor began touching his--or rather Amy's--chest to feel his single heartbeat.

"Doctor," said Amy, her eyes wide.

"What?"

"You really shouldn't do that," Rory replied. "Especially in public..."

"Do what?" said the Doctor, looking down. His eyes widened too, and he quickly moved his hands up to his side. "Oh! Oh, God, I'm sorry! I... uh... well yes, that was awkward..." He looked at Amy. "Sorry."

"S'okay..."

 

After about an hour, their number was called. They walked up to the counter, and were greeted by a smiling man.

"Hello, what issue can I help you with?"

"We've had our minds switched," said Amy pointing between herself and the Doctor.

"Ah," said the man, looking truly flummoxed. "Hang on." He walked over to another man, and the two chatted quietly. After a minute, he came back. "I'm sorry, but... well, we can't help you with your problem."

"You _can't_?!" Amy grabbed the man's shirt. Both The Doctor and Rory yelled in surprise, and grabbed Amy's arms, trying to get her off the poor guy. "Your stupid 'Leprechaun' got us into this mess, and now you're going fix it!"

"I'm sorry sir, er, ma'am! There's only so much we can do!"

Rory was still struggling to get Amy to let go her grip on the man's collar. "AMY! Amy, it's not his fault! Let go!"

"It's all right, Amy," the Doctor added. "We'll figure something out! This isn't helpful!"

Amy let the man go, turning and running out of the building. The Doctor and Rory ran after her, finding her standing outside bent over with her hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

"Amy," said the Doctor. "Let's go back the TARDIS, all right? We can work out what to do there."

"Yeah, all right..."

As they headed off, the Doctor cocked his head to one side. "So, is that what I look like when I'm mad?"

"Pretty much," Rory answered.

"I'm kind of frightening. Huh... I'm not sure how to feel about that."

"I dunno, I think it works for you."

"Oh, well... thanks."

"The combination of your voice and her accent is more along the lines of 'amusing', though."

Amy's glower returned.

 

As soon as they entered the TARDIS, Amy turned to the Doctor. "So," she said, "We just wait for the TARDIS to repair itself, find one of these Tuathans, and he'll fix us right up, right?"

"Unfortunately, it's not the easy. There aren't many Tuathans left. Their planet was destroyed in the Time War."

"Time War?"

"That's also complicated. _Very_ complicated."

"But there are still some?" Amy asked. "Aside from the one that was here...?" 

"Yes, there are a few," said the Doctor, "Difficult to find; but then, doing the impossible is my specialty." He gave her a smile, then noticed the look on Rory's face. "That's your wife," he said, pointing to Amy-in-his-body, "not me..."

"Right... it's just..." he turned to Amy, "You're beautiful when you smile."

"Aww," said Amy, smiling. 

Rory smiled back. "That's nice too, actually."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Right, we have a little bit of a wait before the TARDIS is good to go, so I suppose we should... well, get settled... as it were..."

"Uh... that could be a problem..."

"Look, I know it's hard to be in my body-"

"No, that's not--well, it is a little bit of a problem. But I'm thinking more like... ya know... like... changing clothes, and stuff..."

"Oh! Yes, well... ummm..." The Doctor nodded. "Right look, we're all adults. And... well, there are things we're going to have to do, certain... needs we're going to have..."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "I'll say..."

The Doctor made a face. "Honestly, Pond..." Then he shook his head. "Look, just... treat my body like it's your own--within reason--and just... I don't wanna know..."

"Sounds good!"

"Oh, I hope I don't regret this..."

 

"Ponds!"

Amy and Rory looked up from the book they were looking at, to see the Doctor holding a familiar-looking box.

"Infocube," said Amy.

"Yep," said the Doctor, "You're going to want to see what's on it."

He sat it on the table in front of them and pushed the button. The same man who'd been in the previous infocube appeared.

"Greetings! I have good news. Another Leprechaun has agreed to come to our planet and correct the mistakes of our previous one. She'll be arriving in three days. We hope that she can help those of you we were unable to help. Thank you for your patience."

With that, the infocube went dark.

"So," said Amy, "another Tuathan is coming?"

"Sounds like."

"Three days... that's not too bad," said Rory.

"Weeell..."

"What?"

"That's three days on Bariumia. A Bariumian day is about ninety Earth hours, so three Bariumian days is a little over eleven Earth days."

"Eleven days?"

"Well," said Rory, "it beats having to search all around time and space to find another Tuathan..."

"True..." said Amy. Then she sat up. "You're right." Smiling, she leaned over and kissed him.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Right, well... I'll go see how the TARDIS is coming along..."

 

The next few days were better. Amy and the Doctor still occasionally showed evidence of being awkward in each other's bodies, but it seemed that knowing that a solution was around the corner helped them both handle the situation better. Amy especially seemed more relaxed, to Rory's delight. She was becoming more affectionate with Rory, and he found the fact that she was in the Doctor's body while doing it didn't bother him as much as he would have thought.

 

Amy's head rested on Rory's chest; he was playing with her short, dark hair. 

"Eight more days," Amy said dejectedly.

"Yeah..."

"It'll be so nice to be back in my own body..."

"I'm rather looking forward to that, myself," said Rory with a grin. 

Amy grinned back. Then she kissed him passionately. Rory kissed back, pulling her closer. She began to pull at his shirt, quickly undoing the buttons.

"Are you sure about this, Amy?"

"Yes. Are you? I mean, I realize this is... a bit awkward..."

"I'm sure," said Rory, pulling his shirt off. "I'm very sure."

Amy smiled, and ran her hands over her husband's bare chest. "Oh, Rory... I love you."

"I love you, too, Amy," he said, kissing her. 

Smiling, Amy moved back a bit on the bed. She gave Rory a seductive look as she slipped off her shirt and dropped it on the floor. After an awkward moment, she sighed. "It's not really the same, huh?"

"No," Roy admitted reluctantly, "taking your shirt off is a little sexier when you have..."

"Boobs?"

"Yeah. But..." Rory moved forward and kissed Amy. Then he ran his hands down her chest, all the way down to her navel. She smiled and sat up on her haunches. Rory undid her trousers and slid a hand along the waistline. 

"You're wearing boxers?"

Amy, nodded "They're more comfortable."

"I see," Rory replied, as his hand moved to back around to the front. He paused, looking down.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh, no, not really. It's just... well, it's going to be a little different than usual, is all."

"Rory, you don't have to-"

"I want to." As he said it, Rory's hand slid down. Amy gasped at the sensation. "Feel good?"

"Yes," Amy said softly. Rory's hand slid all the way down, then slowly back up. Amy shuddered lightly, then pulled back. "W-we should wait..."

"Yeah," Rory said, pulling his hand out of Amy's trousers.

Amy leaned down and gave Rory a kiss. As she did, she pulled his shirt off. Then she gestured. "Up," she said, indicating she wanted Rory get up on his knees, too. As soon as he did so, she unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. Sliding her hands into them, she reached back, squeezing his arse.

"Oh, oh, gently! You're a little stronger than usual..."

"Sorry," she said, easing up.

"Hmmm," Rory said, kissing her. "Nice..."

"Very nice," Amy agreed, kissing him back. Then she stood up, and pulled him with her. Smiling, she pulled her trousers and boxers off. Rory followed suit with his own clothes. Amy took Rory's hand. "C'mon, sit on the edge of the bed..."

"Amy, before we... do anything..." Rory kissed her. "I love you, Amy. And while I'm glad this is going to be fixed, if it wasn't, I would still love you, and I'd--we'd--find a way to make it work."

"Thanks," said Amy, kissing him back. "I love you, too. Now sit down."

Smiling, Rory sat down. Amy knelt in front of him, pulling him down for a kiss. Then she ran her hands down his chest, over his hips, and stroked his thighs. She slid one hand over, wrapping her fingers around his cock.

"Remember, be gentle," Rory said.

"Yeah," she said, stroking him gently. "That good?"

"Yes, that's good," he replied.

"How 'bout this," she asked, leaning forward and taking as much of him into her mouth as she could.

"Oh! That's _very_ good," he gasped.

As Amy began to fellate him, Rory found himself a bit torn; part of him wanted to watch--he liked watching her do it. But looking down, instead of his red-haired wife, he saw the short dark hair of someone else. So he closed his eyes, focusing on the physical sensations. 

"Oh, Amy," he moaned as he neared climax, "I love you..." He cried out as he came, falling back on the bed.

Crawling up onto the bed, Amy leaned down and kissed Rory. He deepened the kiss, pulling her down as he did. She squirmed a bit, pulling back.

"This is sort of an awkward angle," she said. "Let's lay down..."

"All right," said Rory, scooting up to lay next to her. As he did, he brushed against her, and she let out a little noise. "Amy...?"

Amy looked down at her crotch. "I swear, I don't know how you guys deal with these things doing _that_ all the time."

Rory laughed. "You sort of get used to it..."

"Lovely..."

Reaching down, Rory gave her cock a long, slow stroke. Amy rolled onto her back. Rory turned on his side, and resumed stroking her.

"Oooh, yeah... oh, Rory..."

"Amy," he said, kissing her. Shifting slightly, Rory focused his attention down, giving Amy's cock a few firm bit careful pumps. Amy let out a cry of surprise and pleasure as she came, spurting onto Rory's hand and her own chest.

"Oh... oh, wow..."

Rory smiled, kissing her. "Here, let me... uh... hang on..." 

Getting up, Rory walked over and picked up his shirt. Sitting back down on the bed, he cleaned Amy's chest and abdomen off, then tossed the shirt across the room. Amy laughed.

 

They lay quietly for awhile, just kissing and touching each other. 

"So," Amy said, sounding tentative.

"Yeah?"

Pushing Rory onto his back, Amy leaned up on her side and looked down at him. "Rory, I..." she took a deep breath. "I want to be inside you..."

Rory gave a start. "You mean you want to... uh..."

"Yep. Look, if it gets weird or something we can stop. I just want to try..."

Rory considered this. Then: "Okay..."

"Okay!" said Amy.

"Wait," said Rory. "I need to... uh, get... hang on, I'll be right back..." Rory got up and rooted through his drawer. "Ah, found it," he said. He came back to the bed with a tube of lubricant and a condom.

"Ah," said Amy. "Good thinking."

Smiling, Rory asked, "So, uh, how do you wanna do this?"

Taking the lube from him, Amy scooted to one side of the bed. "Lay down on your stomach," she said.

Rory obeyed, though he got one of the pillows to put under his hips.

"I'll take it nice and slow," Amy said.

"Okay."

Opening the lube, Amy squeezed some out onto her hand.

"Don't skimp," said Rory.

Amy laughed. "All right," she said, adding a little more. "Okay, relax." Then leaning forward, she slid her pinkie into Rory's arse. Rory flinched. "Too much?"

"No, it's... uh... it's ok." Rory took a slow slightly shaky breath. "You can keep going."

"All right." With that, Amy worked her pinkie gently in and out. She pulled it out slowly, and Rory sighed.

Amy applied more lube to her fingers, then said, "I'm going to use my index finger this time." Rory nodded, so Amy gently pushed her finger into his rectum. She pushed it a little deeper, and Rory let out a squeal of pleasure.

"Should I do that again?" Amy asked with a laugh.

"God, yes..." 

Amy pushed again, and Rory moaned, pushing back. Smiling, Amy began working her finger in and out. Rory gripped the sheet, moaning. 

"More..."

Pulling out, Amy wiped her fingers, then added more lube. She then inserted her index and middle fingers into Rory. Shifting up onto his elbows, Rory began rocking back and forth, so that Amy's fingers slid in and out of him.

"You're really enjoying this," said Amy with amusement.

"Yes..."

"Should I..." Amy looked down between her legs. "Do you think you're ready?"

"I... I think so," said Rory.

Pulling her fingers out of Rory's arse, Amy reached down and grasped her penis. She stroked it a few times, then laughed when it began to twitch and stiffen. "Wow, this thing it really sensitive..."

Rory let out a laugh. "Now you know how I feel..."

"Awww..." Amy leaned down and kissed Rory's back.

Sitting back up, Amy opened the condom and carefully slid it over her cock. Then she lubed up the condom.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Rory replied.

Nodding, Amy took her erection in her hand and pressed it against Rory's stretched, lubed hole. Rory let out a little whimper of anticipation. Amy leaned forward, pushing into him.

"OOoh..." Rory pushed back, driving Amy deeper into him. Moaning, Amy thrust deeper in; and again Rory pushed back. Shifting, Amy gently took a hold of Rory's hips and began pumping into him. Every time she moved forward, he moved back, making each thrust rough and deep.

"Oh, God... Oh Amy..."

"Yes... Rory..."

"Amy... don't stop... oh, God..."

Before long, they were screwing furiously; the ceased talking, and the room was filled with their grunts and cries of pleasure, and the slap of skin on skin.

Amy cried out as she came, nearly collapsing on top of Rory as her climax waned. Rory squirmed beneath her. He hadn't come yet, and was trying to readjust himself to use one hand to finish.

"Oh... sorry!" Amy reached around and took Rory's cock in her hand. She gave a few firm, gentle strokes, and Rory let out a satisfied groan as he orgasmed. Then his arms gave way, and he slumped on the bed.

Amy leaned back, taking the condom off and tossing it in the trash. She lay on her back next to Rory, turning to smile at him. He smiled back weakly.

"That was amazing," Amy said breathlessly.

"Yeah," said Rory back. He leaned over and kissed her. Then he made a face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm... uh... I'm in the wet spot..."

Amy laughed. "Let's say we go shower, then change the sheets."

"Oh," said Rory in surprise. 

"What?"

Rory smirked. "I was hoping there'd be a round two..."

 

Two days before the Tuathan was scheduled to show up, Rory walked into his and Amy's bedroom. He saw Amy lying in bed, a hand resting on her chest. 

"Hey," he said, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Hey," she said. "Just listening to my heartbeats. Well, his... you know..."

"Yeah," said Rory. Then he lay down, resting his head on her chest, smiling as he heard her double-heartbeat.

"It is kinda nice," he said.

"Yeah," Amy agreed. "I still want my body back..."

Rory laughed. "Me too."

"Soon," said Amy, smiling.

 

Two days later, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory headed to the City Council building. As before, there was a mob of people, and they to take a number and wait. In the middle of the room, a small, green-skinned woman waited as various people approached her, and she used her abilities to fix the problems the previous "Leprechaun" had created. Some were immediate, but for some, she told them they'd have to wait for the effects to take hold. 

They took turns waiting; occasionally, one of them had to go use the restroom; near mid day, Rory went and got them some food, and at one point, Amy even went to do a little shopping. Finally, after several hours of waiting, their number was called. The three of them approached the woman. She smiled at them. 

"Hello, I'm Morrigan. What can I help you with?"

Amy pointed between her and the Doctor. "Our brains got switched."

"Oh, dear... come forward." They stepped forward, and she put a hand on each of their foreheads. "Ah yes, I see." She closed her eyes, and said something quietly. "It will take awhile to sort out; you'll you know by morning."

"Thanks," said Amy.

"Yes, thank you," said the Doctor, smiling.

 

They staggered into the TARDIS, tired from the endless waiting.

Rory spoke for the group when he moaned, "Who knew sitting around could be so tiring?"

Amy laughed even as she was yawning. "Well... off to bed." She smiled at Rory.

The Doctor said, "Uh... actually..."

"Yes?"

"Well... given that we might well wake up back in our correct bodies, I was thinking perhaps we should..." he made a gesture, with his hands apart, then moving them towards each other. "Stick together?"

Amy smirked. "You're afraid we might change back when Rory and I are..." she wiggled her eyebrows.

The Doctor made face. "Well..."

Rory coughed. "I have to say, that would be... extremely awkward."

"Actually, said Amy, "now that I think about it, I kinda like the idea. Should we get some sleeping bags?"

"Sure," said the Doctor.

After getting sleeping bags, the three of them went back to the console room. They placed the bags next to each other, with Rory in between the other two. They wished each other good night, snuggling up in their bags and hoping or the best.

 

Amy woke up, yawning and stretching. She looked at the hand in front or her, and...

"Hey! It worked!"

"Huh?" muttered a half-asleep Rory.

She shook him, then leaned down and kissed him. "Rory, it's me! Look, look!"

Rory looked up at his wife, now back in her own body. "Amy?"

"Yeah! It's me!"

Rory sat up; he struggled briefly to get out of the sleeping bag, then threw his arms around Amy. 

"Hey," said the Doctor sleepily, "keep it down..." He sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He turned to the couple, and blinked. "Amy...?"

Amy smiled. 

The Doctor gave a start. "You... that means..." The Doctor touched his face, then pulled down his fringe, smiling. 

"I'm me again!" He put his hand on his chest. "Ooh... hello there!" He quickly reached into his jacket. He quickly found his stethoscope, putting it on and using it to listen to his hearts. "Oh, don't you sound lovely..."

Rory laughed. "Glad to back in the right body, huh?"

"Yeah," said the Doctor. Then he frowned.

"What?" asked Amy.

"Well... it was nice to be ginger for once."

Amy and Rory chuckled. 

"Sorry," said Rory, patting the Doctor's arm.

"Thanks."

The Doctor jumped up out of the sleeping bag and began checking the TARDIS.

"Well?" said Amy.

Smiling, the Doctor turned to the couple. "We're ready to go. We are ready to go, right?"

"Yes," said Amy.

"Oh, yeah," Rory agreed. 

"Right then, off we go!"

 

Epilogue

Amy sighed happily, wiping sweat from her brow. Rory smiled, turning and draping his arm around her bare waist.

"It's nice to have you back in the right body," said Rory. He quickly added, "I mean if you had stayed in the Doctor's body, I-"

"It's okay, Rory..." said Amy, giving him a kiss.

Rory smiled. He rolled onto his back, and Amy could see that he looked wistful.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh... no."

"Rory, you can tell me."

Rory sighed. "It's just... I... kinda miss... ya know..." he made a circle with the fingers on one hand, and stuck the index finger from the other hand in it.

"Ah," said Amy. "Well... I could use my fingers. Or..."

She got up, and walked over to the bags from her shopping trip. Reaching in to one of the she pulled out a strap on. 

Rory was gobsmacked.

"Well...?"

After a moment, Rory smiled. Getting up, he walked over and kissed Amy. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

"I know!" said Amy. Then she grinned wickedly. "So... shall we try it out?"

"Oh, God yes..."


End file.
